Barrel Roller Zombie
For other uses, see Barrel Zombie (disambiguation). The Barrel Roller Zombie is the eighth zombie encountered in the Pirate Seas of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It rolls over plants using its barrel. When the barrel is destroyed, two Imp Pirate Zombies jump onto two adjacent rows, or occasionally the water. The barrel can be destroyed by Spikeweeds and Spikerocks when rolling or thrown into the water by a Spring Bean if adjacent to a row with water, saving the player a lot of hassle by not directly destroying the barrel. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Hungry His rolling barrel crushes plants and provides excellent protection. Damage: Crushes plants with barrel Special: imps thrown from the barrel when destroyed Barrel Roller Zombie is part of a super underground secret awesome club. You probably haven't heard about it. Also, his left arm is slightly longer than his right arm. Overview Barrel Roller Zombie absorbs 62 normal damage shots, it degrades upon 20, 40, 52 (when the barrel is destroyed) and 57 before dying at 62 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Day 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 25, and Dead Man's Booty. Wild West: Puzzle Piece collecting. (Chinese version only) Strategies Using Spikeweed or Spikerock on the barrel will destroy it, but two Imps will jump out of the barrel. This is a good thing to do, but it is better to kill the zombie with a lobbed-shot plant or area-of-effect plant, such as Cabbage-pult, Snapdragon, or Laser Bean. That way, the projectiles hit the zombie and not the barrel. When the zombie is killed before the barrel, the barrel stops moving. Using Spring Bean also is good, as it throws the barrel into the water, without Imps coming out, though the Barrel Roller will eat the Spring Bean unless killed quickly. Using Lightning Reed can also be a good idea, as it prefers to attack the Barrel Roller Zombie than the barrel, when the zombie is defeated it begins to attack the Barrel until is destroyed, as well as dealing damage to all nearby zombies. This zombie is very dangerous when they come in groups as they can destroy your Spikerocks and there could be too much for a Bloomerang. This problem is made even worse when the Imps pop out of the barrel or the Barrel Roller Zombie arrives with other zombies like the Buckethead Zombie. You could use Laser Beans or Fume-shrooms, as they can hit multiple zombies. However, since these plants don't have much power on their own, it's a good idea to use other, stronger plants like Melon-pults. Using a Jalapeno is an excellent idea as it will kill the lane of zombies and every barrel, and also when it destroys the barrels, the Imps won't come out, so a Jalapeno will help you a lot when having those problems. Gallery BarrelRollerA.png||Barrel Roller Zombie almanac entry BRZ.png|Barrel Roller Zombie without its barrel Anniversary_Barrel_Zombie.png|Barrel roller zombie's 5th anniversary costume. BARRELBIRTHDAYPARTY.png|Birthdayz Barrel. PVZIAT_Barrel_Zombie_Costume_First_Degrade.png|Birthdayz Barrel first degrade. PVZIAT_Barrel_Zombie_Costume_Second_Degrade.png.png|Birthdayz Barrel second degrade. clay.jpg|A Barrel Roller Zombie's Barrel toy Doigiveacrapaboutquality.jpeg|A glowing Birthday Barrel Roller Zombie. barrel roller zombie in wild west.png|Barrel Roller Zombie in Wild West Trivia *If the Barrel Roller Zombie rolls over a Tall-nut or a Wall-nut, it will take a little longer to kill them. This trait is shared with Pianist Zombie. *If its barrel is destroyed by a Jalapeno, the Imp Pirate Zombies will not come out of the barrel. **This is most likely because the Imps are killed along with the barrel and the zombie itself. *If the Barrel Roller Zombie makes it to the Player's House with its barrel, only the barrel is shown when the screen goes black, and the barrel rolls in place. *The Barrel Roller Zombie (if it has its barrel), the Pharaoh Zombie (if it is in its casket), the Treasure Yeti, Gargantuar, Zombot War Wagon and Pianist Zombie are the only zombies that are not affected by the Chili Bean as of the 2.1 update. *The Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel can be bounced into water by Spring Bean. *When a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel remains after all other zombies are destroyed, the level will not end until the Imp Pirate Zombies inside it are killed. *Although the wood (which is the barrel) does not conduct electricity, chain reactions can still performed by Lightning Reed. *This might be a reference to the famous quote in Star Fox 64's "Do a Barrel Roll", but they roll barrels instead of rolling themselves *This is the only zombie that can appear in another world besides the Player's House in the Chinese version of the game. The other location the Barrel Roller Zombie is located in the Chinese Version is the Wild West, along with Imp Pirate Zombie. Although it seems like they have no relationship with the Wild West, since it does not look like the Barrel Roller Zombie and the Imp Pirate Zombie are not from that location. *Imp Pirate Zombie's eyes are hidden in the 5th Anniversary costume. *After the zombie defeated, if the player will not destroy the barrel, it will be destroyed by itself and Imp Pirate Zombies will come from it. *Spikeweed and Spikerock planted under a barrel will not be crushed if the Barrel Roller Zombie pushing it dies. See also *Barrel *Imp Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed